


The Dark Knight And The Dog Sitter

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Dark Knight And The Dog Sitter

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
One dark night in Gotham City Carrie was walking home from a client's place after taking care of their dogs. She was the best dog sitter in the whole city.

Killer Croc was down in the sewers thinking up of another heist or a crime that he could commit but he just didn't know what yet.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea was in her room looking out her window, she sighed a bit as she looked at the scars on her wrists.

Bruce was in his Batman costume and doing his nightly patrol of Gotham City.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Suddenly Joker came around and was trying to abduct Carrie.

Killer Croc went up on the surface and went to go find a girl.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea left her room and went outside to her families lovely garden so that she could relax.

Batman saw what was happening and quickly jumped from the rooftops and fought Joker.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just watched. She always loved Batman. She wanted him to be hers.

Killer Croc saw a girl in a garden and jumped grabbing her taking her back to his lair.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea was very shocked and a bit scared at what just happened.

Batman took down the Joker and looked at Carrie." Are you alright? Did Joker hurt you?"  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no blushing.

Killer Croc laid her down on his bed and started making hickies on her neck. It was mating season for him.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly as she looked at him and saw who it was." W-waylon?"

Batman nodded." Good, why are you out here at night? It's dangerous." He said to her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I was walking home from a dog job why?"

Killer Croc hadn't heard that name in a while. "How do you know my name?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea looked at him and frowned." Waylon... don't you remember?"

Batman shrugged." Just asking, no one should be out at night in Gotham." He said.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and was about to walk back home.

"An-Andrea?" he asked suddenly remembering.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea nodded and smiled." Yes Waylon... it's been a long time..." Andrea said as she kissed his cheek.

" Wait!" Batman said as he grabbed her head." It's much to dangerous to walk home at night." Batman said to her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him into his masked face. She kissed him passionately.  
"I love you Batman."

Killer Croc blushed and he growled making hickies on her shoulders.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned in delight from his touch.

Batman looked at her and turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got into his bat mobile and looked at him.  
"Let's go Batman so we can finish this at my house."

Killer Croc took her clothes off sucking on nipple tweaking the other lightly.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she moaned more from his touch.

Batman sighed as he hopped into the batmobile and looked at her." Fine then."  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
No no he keeps it on XD  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Fixed it.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I know XD 

Carrie blushed. Once they got to her house she went up to her bedroom laying down sexily on her bed.

Killer Croc switched nipples giving the other one the same attention.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly and moaned more.

Batman looked around her bedroom then looked at her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him beckoning him to her bed.

Killer Croc made hickies on her stomach nipping and sucking it.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea giggled a bit as she moaned and blushed darkly.

Batman blushed darkly as he sat on the bed with her.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pulled him down kissing him passionately.

Killer Croc sucked on her clit rubbing it with a claw.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly as she gripped his shoulders.

Batman blushed as he kissed her back.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Come on Batman ravish me!" Carrie moaned.

Killer Croc lapped along her lining.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she moaned loudly.

Batman nodded as he made hickies her neck.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan.

Killer Croc lapped at her g spot.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned and purred.

Batman made hickies on her shoulders.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed rubbing his leather clothed shoulders.

Killer Croc rammed his dick into her really fast.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea gasped and moaned a little in pain." W-wow... your pretty big..."

Batman took off both his clothes and her clothes, he sucked on her nipple.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked into his masked eyes of his cowl and blushed wanting to feel his gloved fingers on her body.

Killer Croc smirked and nodded as he slammed deeper and faster into her increasing his pace.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned more from the pain." Ah..."

Batman switched nipples and rubbed his fingers along her thighs.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed holding his cowled head closer to her chest.

Killer Croc gripped her hips bucking into her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned in pain more as she gripped the bed.

Batman kissed and made hickies on her stomach.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Killer Croc hit her g spot and came inside her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned louder in pain as she came all around his dick.

Batman made hickies on her thighs.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shivering in delight.

Killer Croc growled pulling out of her panting heavily.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea gasped and panted as she tried to catch her breath." That... was... amazing..."

Batman sucked on her clit and rubbed it with two of his gloved fingers.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and groaned arching her back.

Killer Croc smirked at her pulling her close to him.  
"Yeah it was baby."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she snuggled into his muscular chest.

Batman lapped along her lining.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed gripping her sheets.

Killer Croc nuzzled her neck and fell asleep snuggling against her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

Batman massaged her g spot.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered shuddering in delight.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Batman rammed his dick into her really fast.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pain tears spilling out of her eyes.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Batman slammed deeper into her and slightly increased his pace.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pleasure arching her back.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Batman gripped her hips and bucked into her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed wrapping her legs around his waist.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Batman hit her g spot and came inside of her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie came all around his dick and moaned.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Batman pulled out of her and panted.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stroked his cheek.  
"I love you Batman."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Batman blushed a bit as he smiled a tiny bit.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie snuggled against him kissing his cheek and fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Batman smiled as he kissed her cheek and fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Killer Croc woke up nuzzling her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea woke up and looked at him.

Batman woke up and heard his communicator go off.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him.

Killer Croc looked at her kissing her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she smiled at him.

Batman answered his communicator and talked to the caller.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie listened in.

Killer Croc got up and went to take a shower.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea sat on the bed and put back on her clothes.

Batman was talking with his butler Alfred.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried to hear what they were saying.

Killer Croc washed his body then dried himself off.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea relaxed a little and looked around a bit.

They were discussing about why Batman didn't come back to the batcave last night.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got up going to take a shower.

Killer Croc got dressed and cupped her cheek looking into her eyes smiling at her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly and smiled at him.

Batman ended his call with Alfred.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got in her shower washing her body.

Killer Croc nipped her neck.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Batman looked at her and blushed a bit.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie washed her hair then got out drying herself off.

Killer Croc nipped her neck some more.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly and rubbed the back of his head.

Batman sat down on the bed.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Do you have to go Batman?"

Killer Croc growled and purred.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed more and smiled.

Batman nodded." You can come with me if you want."  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Wait what? Why?"

Killer Croc nuzzled her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly as she moaned.

Batman looked at her." I'm not forcing you to come, it's your decision."  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'll come," Carrie said getting dressed.

Killer Croc made hickies in her neck.  
"You're mine."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and nodded." I know..."

Batman smiled a bit as he put his clothes back on.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was ready and looked at him.  
"Why'd you invite me to come to your place?"

Killer Croc smiled then smirked licking the back on her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned a bit.

Batman shrugged." Thought you might want to come along.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded kissing his cheek.

Killer Croc kissed the back of her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled a bit.

Batman smiled a bit.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Carry me Batman," Carrie said to him.

Killer Croc made hickies up and down her back.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned loudly.

Batman nodded as picked her up and he carried her towards the batmobile.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok 

Carrie giggled blushing.

Killer Croc nipped her back.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly as she moaned.

Batman drove the batmobile to the batcave.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Do you have skype?  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
No, why?  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I was wondering if you ever wanted to vid chat on Skype.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Nah, I don't video chat, sorry.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Yeah.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at the darkness in the cave.

Killer Croc planted kisses all over her face.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea giggled and blushed." Your kisses are amazing."

Batman got out of the batmobile and helped her get out.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie walked into the bat cave.

Killer Croc smirked licking her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea shivered and moaned.

Batman smiled a tiny bit as he kissed her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled as she smiled up at him.

Killer Croc kissed her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled.

Batman smiled back at her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stroked his cheek kissing him passionately.

Killer Croc nipped and nibbled on her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned loudly.

Batman blushed and kissed her back.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned depending the kiss.

Killer Croc bit her neck causing her to bleed.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea saw the blood and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Batman moaned as he blushed and deepen the kiss even more.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned kissing him roughly rubbing his clothed shoulders.

Killer Croc calmed her down lapping up the blood on her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she looked at him.

Batman blushed a bit as he gently rubbed her back.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned blushing.

Killer Croc licked her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled.

Batman smiled deepened the kiss even more.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned sucking on his tongue french kissing him.

Killer Croc rubbed her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned.

Batman moaned as he wrestled with her tongue.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie came out on top separating from his lips.

Killer Croc groped her boobs.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly.

Batman smirked a bit.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking away from him.

Killer Croc made hickies on her stomach.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned a bit.

Batman made her face him and he kissed her all over her face.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled blushing as she stared into his masked eyes.

Killer Croc sighed.  
"I won't do bad things anymore now that I got you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea looked at him and smiled." That's wonderful."

Batman smiled a bit as he looked into her eyes.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking away from him.

Killer Croc nodded nuzzling her hair.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled a bit.

Batman chuckled a bit.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked around the bat cave in amazement.

Killer Croc sighed.  
"If you're pregnant are you gonna be ok with our kids being crocodiles?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea nodded." Of course I will, I'll love our children just as much as I love you."

Batman smiled a bit as he watched her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie then turned to look at him.  
"This place is amazing Batman."

Killer Croc smiled at her as he kissed her passionately.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she kissed him back.

Batman smiled." Thank you, I've spent many years to develop it."  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded smiling at him gently hugging him tightly to her.  
"You don't have to be alone anymore."

Killer Croc deepened the kiss purring.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she sucked on his tongue and french kissed him.

Batman blushed a bit as he hugged her back." Thank you."  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded sighing and snuggling into his embrace.

Killer Croc growled sucking on her tongue as well.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea wrestled with his tongue.

Batman smiled as he held her close.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nuzzled him.

Killer Croc danced his tongue over hers.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly as she purred.

Batman nuzzled her back.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned blushing.

Killer Croc came out on top smirking as he made hickies on the back of her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she moaned loudly.

Batman smiled at her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sat down in a chair.

Killer Croc went down making hickies on her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed more and moaned.

Batman smiled a bit as he went to the batcomputer.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie watched him intrigued.

Killer Croc smirked rubbing her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned loudly.

Batman typed on the keyboard.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
(?)  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey been busy all day 

Carrie watched him type.

Killer Croc made hickies on her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned even more.

Batman stopped typing and looked at her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carie looked at him blushing.  
"Whatcha staring at Batman?"

Killer Croc nipped and nibbled on her inner thighs.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly and moaned.

Batman blushed and looked away." Nothing."  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and walked around the bat cave.

Killer Croc stopped hugged her tightly to him nuzzling her cheek.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled." Aww, aren't you sweet."

Batman went back to what he was doing.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie made it into his mansion.

Killer Croc smirked licking her cheek happily.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea giggled more.

Batman finished and got up to go look for Carrie once he saw that she was gone.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie walked around his mansion.

Killer Croc kissed her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled.

Batman went up to the mansion and looked for Carrie.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went into the library.

Killer Croc got up.  
"What do you wanna do baby?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea thought for a moment and shrugged." I don't know."

Batman looked around the mansion for Carrie.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sat down and started reading a book.

Killer Croc sat her down on his couch sitting down with her watching a movie.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea smiled as she watched the movie with him.

Batman found her in the library and smiled a bit.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up from the boom smiling at him.

Killer Croc wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and smiled.

Batman smiled back and sat down with her." What are you reading?"  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Oliver Twist," Carrie said smiling at him.

Killer Croc started rubbing her shoulder.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned a bit.

Batman nodded and smiled a bit.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed his cheek.

Killer Croc massaged her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned loudly.

Batman blushed a bit.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled at him stroking his cheek.

Killer Croc smirked licking the shell of her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea giggled a bit and blushed as she looked at him." Hey Waylon, do we have to live in your lair forever?"

Batman smiled a bit as he blushed more and kissed her cheek affectionately.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and giggled.

Killer Croc sighed.  
"Look at me baby I can't live up there."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea frowned a bit then got an idea." Well, maybe you can live with me and my family."

Batman smiled and blushed as he kissed her nose.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled again smiling.

"Sounds like an idea baby."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea smiled and nodded.

Batman smiled more.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nuzzled him.

Killer Croc got up and wanted to go to her place already.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea got up with him and saw how tall he was compared to her tiny size.

Batman nuzzled her as well and kissed her head.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled blushing.

Killer Croc smirked down at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly.

Batman chuckled a bit.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Can I take a shower here Batman?"

Killer Croc kissed her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and kissed him back.

Batman nodded." Of course you can."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled at him asking him where a bathroom was.

Killer Croc hugged her and left to go up on the surface.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she hugged him back and followed him up to the surface.

Batman lead her towards the bathroom." There are some extra soaps on the counter if you need them."  
1 week ago Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and got naked in front of him stepping into the shower.

Killer Croc followed her to her home wanting to see her parents again.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea lead Waylon into her mansion home and saw her parents, her father, however, wasn't pleased to see Waylon.

Batman blushed darkly as he turned his back." I'll uh... give you some privacy."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and got in the shower turning the water on and she started washing her body.

Killer Croc glared and growled at her father. He never liked that man.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea frowned as her dad told her to kick Waylon out, but Andrea told him no.

Batman sat down in a chair and waited for her to finish showering.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carried washed her hair then got out drying herself off.

Killer Croc sighed knowing he would never accept him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea frowned as she suddenly yelled at her father to let Waylon stay, her dad was shocked and sighed, he allowed Waylon to stay with them.

Batman blushed as he looked at her and smiled to himself a bit.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled back at him and sat on his lap naked.

Killer Croc smiled and kissed his mate's cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled as she smiled at him.

Batman blushed darkly as he kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled giggling.

Killer Croc smirked then smiled at her mom.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea's mom smiled at him, Andrea kissed his cheek lovingly.

Batman blushed and chuckled a bit.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I love you Batman," Carrie said nuzzling him.

Killer Croc smiled kissing her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she kissed him back.

Batman smiled at her." I love you too."  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
(?)  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red.

Killer Croc kissed her deeply.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and kissed him back.

Batman smirked a bit.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie almost fainted.  
"God you're hot when you smirk!"

Killer Croc kissed her roughly.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she smiled in the kiss.

Batman smirked again." Thank you."  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tackled him to the ground rubbing his crotch.

Killer Croc sucked on her tongue french kissing her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she wrestled tongues with him.

Batman blushed as he looked her.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Fuck me Batman!" Carrie whimpered.

Killer Croc wrestled with her tongue rubbing her hips.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she moaned a bit.

Batman blushed and nodded as he picked her up and carried her to his room.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked blushing.

Killer Croc came out on top smirking.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea looked at him and smiled.

Batman placed her on his bed and made hickies on her neck.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Killer Croc nipped her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned a bit.

Batman made hickies on her shoulders.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled.

Killer Croc nipped her shoulders and collarbone nibbling on her skin.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned more.

Batman sucked on her nipple and gave the other attention.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Killer Croc sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed darkly." Um Waylon, way don't we take this upstairs to my room?"

Batman switched nipples.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled.

Killer Croc nodded smirking bringing her up to her room.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Batman kissed and rubbed her stomach.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered shivering in delight.

Killer Croc laid her down nipping and sucking on her stomach.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she moaned.

Batman rubbed her hips.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Killer Croc sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned loudly.

Batman started to suck and rub on her clit.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled.

Killer Croc slid his tongue into her lapping along her lining.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned in delight.

Batman lapped along her inner lining.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in pleasure.

Killer Croc lapped at her core.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea whimper a little.

Batman fingered her and pumped in and out.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.

Killer Croc rammed his member into her really fast.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea gasped and moaned a bit.

Batman smirked a bit as he rammed into her very fast.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled gripping his shoulders.

Killer Croc slammed into her harder and deeper.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned in pain and delight as she arched her back.

Batman slammed deeper and harder into her.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wrapped her legs around his waist moaning.  
"Batman I'm pregnant with your child."

Killer Croc gripped her hips bucking into her.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned loudly as she gripped his shoulders.

Batman smiled at her as he gripped her hips and bucked into her." That great, wonderful even."  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back mewling.

Killer Croc hit her g spot wanting her to cum.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea moaned in pain as she came all around his member.

Batman hit her g spot and wanted her to cum.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie orgasmed and came all around his length.

Killer Croc shot his seed into her filling her up with it pulling out panting.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea gasped as she looked at him.

Batman hit it again and pulled out panting.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned panting.

Killer Croc bit her neck a little.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned a bit.

Batman nuzzled her affectionately.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered blushing.

Killer Croc lapped up the blood on her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea's eyes widened and looked at him.

Batman looked at her.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him blushing.

"It's ok baby. That's just how I mark you as my mate. Relax."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and nodded as she nuzzled him.

Batman smiled at her.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie cuddled against him falling asleep.

Killer Croc snuggled against her falling asleep.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea smiled as she kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

Batman kissed her head and fell asleep.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Killer Croc woke up nuzzling her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea was still asleep and she was covered with a large fluffy blanket.

Batman woke up and kissed her head.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Morning sexy," Carrie cooed tto him.

Killer Croc kissed and licked her cheek.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea opened her eyes and looked at him.

Batman smiled as he kissed her cheek." Morning my dear."  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled blushing.

Killer Croc smiled at her rubbing her hips.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and moaned.

Batman smirked as he nuzzled her affectionately.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Killer Croc licked her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed and giggled, then she held her stomach.

Batman hugged her and rubbed her back.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hugged him back.

Killer Croc smirked nuzzling her stomach.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed then heard her stomach rumble and held her mouth.

Batman smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Killer Croc looked at her.  
"You ok baby?"  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea shook her head then got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Batman kissed her head and rubbed her stomach.  
1 day ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and moaned.

Killer Croc followed her rubbing her back.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea puked into the toilet.

Batman looked at her.  
1 day ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking away from her.

Killer Croc rubbed her back again.

Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea continued to puke in the toilet.

Batman kissed her cheek.  
1 day ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed getting up to take a shower.

Killer Croc picked her up bridal style carrying her to her bed.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea blushed as she looked at him.

Batman smiled as he watched her go.  
1 day ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie took a shower then dried off needing clean clothes. She was hungry too.

Killer Croc laid her down on her bed putting the covers over her stroking her cheek.  
"You're pregnant baby."  
22 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea's eyes widened and smiled." I'm pregnant... Waylon this is wonderful, we're going to have a baby."

Batman got her some clean clothes and had Alfred prepare her some food.  
21 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got dressed in the clothes Batman had sent for her and she started eating.

Killer Croc nodded smiling nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea giggled and nuzzled him back.

Batman smiled as he watched her eat.  
20 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon finished eating.

Killer Croc growled in pleasure.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Andrea smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Batman hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.  
20 hours ago Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Time skip months later

Carrie was in their bedroom giving birth.

Killer Croc was with his mate.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Andrea was holding Waylon's hand as she was giving birth.

Batman held her hand and told her to push.  
3 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pushed and out came two human girls.

Killer Croc told her to push cooing to her.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Andrea pushed hard and out came a little boy who had Waylon's scales.

Batman smiled as he held them." They're beautiful."  
2 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded panting and held them breastfeeding them.

Killer Croc cleaned him up wiping him with a blanket.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Andrea panted as she looked at her baby boy.

Batman smiled as she kissed her head.  
2 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie let him hold them once they were done.

Killer Croc let her hold him.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Jay Wills  
Jay Wills  
Online  
Andrea smiled as she started to breastfeed him.

Batman smiled as he held the two little babies.  
2 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
They finally all had their own families and were happy.

The End


End file.
